Chronicles of the Apocalypse
by David Kartas
Summary: A tale of long ago,that speaks of the demise of the world and of En Sabah Nur from the begining to the end.


**The Chronicles of the Apocalypse**

**Tablet I**

It was a night,that hauls within the souls of men.A night,upon witch gods flea from the world.

A place in the shere cosmos,called earth.The year 6010 BC.The city of Egypt.

In theese times,in the lands of the snake and scarab,of the sand and the storm,of the buriing and the raiding,but one city stood.Its walls were built long ago,by a god,who men had enslaved.The city rivaled Uruk,the first city,in age and might.T'was Dumuzi the Fisherman who waged the first known war upon Egypt.For he reigned much,much earlier then men could know.And though All I say is true,then know that Alulim was not robed of the precedents of the Kingship,and hath reigned for the time of 8 sars, witch is 28800 years in the minds of men,but yet Egypt stood,yet it dïd not have kings until the time of En-Men-Lu-Ana of Bad-Tibirä,the longest reigning of all kings.

And within the walls of Egypt,the cries of the daily sacrifice crushed the air and destroyed all known and unknown peace within every mans heart.Such an army,as brave to come through the deserts of that land to egypt and stood upright,many times comited suicide.And yet,one single man would bring the doom to Egypt.

The Great God-King Eshazathut-Termeli-Kadaza-Sheshe-Merimi,siting upon the throne of skuls from his prisoners,drank blood of killed oax's from faraway.His last hours were upon him.

Before the walls stood a tower,witch opened the only gate.Within were three watchers,every day of their,now so short lives.And each posesed a beard that resembled a mountain of ice and each knew not else but his duty.And upon that day a man came over the fields of sand and stood before the shut gates.None noticed him but after a long time.And when they did,unknown fear came upon them.

The man,clothed in a coat that covered his whole,impresive structure,stood calmly,as is he could wait forever.The night drew close far too soon and and all within the city shiwered,yet with all their fires and torches.And he,who came from the desert,stood unmoved and waited.Long did he wait and then he spake.But a few words he spake,but within them all the fears of men from all the ages:

"The Fate cannot be halted.".And the guards understood and ordered the gate open.He stood and halted a second more and eyed the city.Then,moving still,like the gathering clouds of a great storm, he walked past the walls,witch still echoed the cries of torment of the past upon the newcomer,who but did not seem to care.A woman came before him and spat in his face,for she had lost a son in the war against Uruk.He looked upon her with a sight of nonebefore and she wished she was never born.He then pased without a sound and the women fell to the ground.She was neither ill,nor wounded,and yet she was dead.

The newcomer passed the city clearly through and through.There he visited the Slave stalions,there the royal armorour and there the makers of the finest clothing.He came to peasent and he came to noble alike.And soon,word was spreading,that he is death.And as he heard such a silent hush and such words uttered,He stoped in his tracks.And laughted.A laugh so terible,so inhumane,that its echoes still echoe the human hearts to this day.

And when finaly the laughter stoped,he threw away his coat and was now a being that no man has ever seen before.His body was of shine and fear.His armour was tatered with the blood of Gods and worlds.And he went to the palace and with the wave of a hand,the palace began to burn.And he strode directly into the fire.And when long he did not reapear,many rejoiced,that he had died.But the he apeared upon the highest balcony unharmed and,speaking within the tongue of most ancient egypt said:

"I AM APOCALYPSE!The fate of the world!I have chosen this city to be my burying ground for my day has gone.I have brought destiny upon Wannek and Sell-Uzor as I will bring to this world. But my bones are old and my flesh is weakened.And so,like the Phoenix,I burn theese shallow bones rather then turn old and weak!But halt!For like the Phoenix of the Attar Stars,I will return.

This night,destiny is born!".And then he burned.And with him all the city and all he dwelt within.

For none could have opened the gates,witch were shut,yet none had shut them.The city of Egypt died.

And where Egypt once stood,in meny centuries was born Akaba!But that is another tale.

**The Chronicles of the Apocalypse**

**Tablet II**

It was the eve of the great masacre.The men of France,neglecting the new ways and returning to the old,once again began to crush the spirit of other faiths,as Charlemange has done and before him Huazacar,of the blood of the Seventh Race.And still,in certain forbiden books a man (as far as living,walking flesh may be adresed as that) may find the portraits of how Charlemange and pope Leo watched as "barbarian" skin were flayed and within the memory of the human fear,there still remains enlocked a single panel of longago,when Huazacar stood before the mountains and hills made from the poles of the impaltement,so laterly followed by the son of Vlad II. of the Christian Order of the Dragon (Dracul),who had come to reign in Walachia.But now,tis France,whose pains we watch.

And there we see a soldier,who kills a defensless old man,who was lying on the ground.And there yet another Hugenot dies of the hand of his fellow man in the name ancient Violence,the true God of the world.Neighbour and freind kill and slaughter themselves,in the false and un-true vision of a so called real God.

And upon the night of that 28th August 1572,the daughter of the second Lorenzo to be in Florencia,

the heires of Popes,had come to lai down for one short moment,after such a great killing was being done.And as she laid,there came a great cold throughout the palace.And then strode from the shadows a figure of Blood and war,the defier of Rama-Tut.His eyes the unforgiving fate,his heart a steek spear thrust within the innards of the world.

The daughter of the second Lorenzo had quickly left her bed,and,upon locking her doors and curtaining her windows,she fell on her knees before the Forever Walker and,with all her tears washing away all the rest of her humanity,she cried:

"Lord Huitzilopochtli!I have not anticipated...have I done well?".

"Well?" said the bringer of Oblivion,"you have done far more for the new world,then all the blood of your blood could ever hope of achieving.The blood of the Valois is already thin and a new dynasty will rise soon.And it is not its reign that I look forward too,but its end,because then the fire within the weak of France,so worthless it is, shall finaly be crushed by all the weight of the centuries.We shall not meet again,daughter of Lorenzo di Urbino.".

And so it was as he said and the Valois came soon upon its last milestone.

And then,Louis XVI.,heir of the Franks, flead from France...

**The Chronicles of the Apocalypse**

**Tablet III**

A crushed city.Houses,witch were the hopes and failiures of numerous lives throught the centuries,were lying in ruins.The pavement crushed as the hopes of victory,of the men of this nation.Men and boys fighting with those,who wish to escape.Hell on Earth.

And halt!There,from the corner of a place,where a house once stood,is coming a vagon.A great one and ast it rides,something stirres.The drivers are more nervous,then they could ever imagine.

And they gave stoped.And as all are comming from the vehicle,weapons and all,there comes,from the wery back of the vagon a bent old man with a stick.He gestures to the guards and they lead him.And yet he looks,like his youth had been lost in the times of Napoleon,there is something un-imaginable about him.It is not his walk,yet it is wery impressive,although non can tell you why.Impressive,or frightening.Both words can mean the same.And as it is with his walk,so it is with his elegance and with his face.

But something is of diefernce of the man,but what?

And then you see his eyes.Burning cavalcades of an storm that lasts forever and witch crushes all an ewry,who are foolish enough to oppose.

I am not the fool.And although the old man is being lead,take but a moment from eternity and loom upon the face of the man that leads him.

A man!He is just a boy of seventeen.And yet,he was toughened by war against every horor life can offer.Or so he thought.And no,he wish that the war,the "glorious" war,the "victorious" war,never would have been.

And truly,he is afraid,of what a by stander(but who would by-stand in theese time in this city?) could not tell,but of who,that was as deifnite as the stars.

And the men have come to their destination.A warehouse.And when one knocks a secret knock and gives a secret word,one soldier suddenly breaks and takes out a gun.And he points it at the old man and shoots.

And if all you are expecting that that hapened,what would normaly hapen, it did not.The old man stood stil and calm,unharmed and the bullet was lying beside him on the ground.But within his eyes,the rage of the worlds has grown to the Rage of the Universes and then...!

The soldier shot himself almost immedietly,All were suprised,but the old man,who then steped upon the dead and walked over him without respect

,into the warehouse.

In a chair of the finest making stood the murdered of milions.And he welcomed the newcomer and then,the old man,upon looking into the face of his host,said:

"You have called me.This a man has not done for a thousand years.And for nauht has not one done ever.Speak.".

And the host spake in a sense of self-hypnosis,in gestures and megalomaniacal screams and cries.And he was just warmed up,when the old mans face turned malignant and then:

his flesh burst and spread across all in the room,including the host.

And the old man was not the old man anymore,for he was Apocalypse.

And then,the slayer of many and all spoke:

"You are weak!You have not the strenght to survive in the new world,so why would I asist you in creating one!I AM APOCALYPSE!I AM THE FUTURE!I alone!All who wish to chalenge me shall be smythen!".

And then the bringer of doom went abrood and destroyed half of the city, the one who was still in touch.And then he disapeared.

And in a small warehouse in Berlin,Adolf Hitler began to plot suicide.

**The Chronicles of the Apocalypse**

**Tablet IV**

And the world knew peace but for a litle way and once again,did stryfe and anger rule the world,hand in hand,as they did from the begining.

And the men of mutation and the men of naught such were again drawing into war.And it was naughts atention,when some wished to destroy the ruins of an old city,witch stood in Cairo State.The place was not known as the sight of a great victory for mankind (or so they thought) to many more then a few historians and descendents of the house of Summers-Grey.And came the day that Akaba should be anialated.It stood longer then any other ruin in the world,even the pyramids have crumbled into dust long before the day in question.And when all the machines wer eput in place...a great cry cut the air on the whole world and froze every mans (of mutant or "normal") blood,for all had,within their harts,knew what was to come a gift of primal memmory.

And every machine in Akaba was destroyed.And as the ruins lay smoking a dark cloud covered the city and a thunderstorm of un-thinkable proportions took place and melted the Iron and all the rest and a great wind came from the depths of the world and together,wind and fire,began to unite and form the pieces into a single work.And soon a form apeared upon the world witch none had seen for thousands of years.And as the form laid upon the burning sand,whom the fire of heaven was slowly turining into glass,all Akaba shouted.A milion voices,from all its past could be heard.And all saying one name:

En Sabah Nur.

And then,the body opened its eyes and threw them came in its inerds the soul,witch had waited for so long.The soul,witch now reached the second form.For the former was the World Taker and know,when he saw and knew in full,when all the secrets of the world and its men came upon him, he now became Apocalypse,The World Ender.

And then he stood upright and looked about.And sudenly Akaba became the city of wonder as it was,when he was born.And Apocalypse had felt sympathy,for the first time ever,to his home city,although it would wish him to die.But he did not feel that way.No.For him,the city itself had made men act as for him to reach his destiny.And he,bearing all the memories of the True Apocalypse,his second Incarnation,in witchs form he came to the world,he know knew his true goal,and,gathering the sthrenght of memories lost for mileniae,he turned to Earth.And,seeing every man and living thing,he said but one word:

The Word of the Apocalypse,witch is for every world diferent and only threw his first Incarnation the Apocalypse can come to know it.

And when he said it,All the world ceased to be.

Although this is not completely true.One thing remained of the Earth.

Akaba.A city,now floating within the cosmos,it was left as the last,for Apocalypse had on purpose left a letter out.The letter of Akaba,so that he may glance upon this marvel,as the last of the last,one last time.

And then,gathering all the force of his will,he said the letter of Akaba.

And Akaba,the last of our world,stood no more,as same as the world.

Apocalypse floated within the sheres of the galaxis and then went away.

But at the last moment,he turned back to see,where Earth once was,and remembering the Golden Days as the Heir to Baal,he knew that his work here has been done and he left this


End file.
